Garnet/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Garnet-official.jpg|Official artwork. img_garnet.png|Official artwork. 2 (also used in game) 10p.png|Garnet the magician. LINE stickers 63.png|Garnet is so rude! 61.png|Garnet apologized in a weird way. Hh.png|Garnet the self-conscious cat. Jewelpet Jewelpet.full.453895.jpg|Garnet on the 2nd DVD cover for the first series. F0201590 15555040.jpg|Ruby, Sapphie & Garnet Idol concept for Episode 37. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu02.jpg|Garnet's info. chara_05.gif|Twinkle artwork. Jewelpet Sunshine chara04.gif|Sunshine artwork. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 18.png|Kira Deco artwork. Jewelpet Happiness 37.png|Garnet's information. Lady Jewelpet Chara pet 04.png|Info about Garnet. 31.png|Lady artwork. Anime Screenshots Jewelpet Cool outfits.jpg|Garnet and the others dressed up as Heroes. Garnet is not sure about her ribbon.png|Garnet isn't sure about her ribbon. Garnet Appears.jpg|Garnet's appearance in Episode 2. Our Jewelstick.jpg|Garnet's Jewel Stick. Magic Time.jpg|The Three Muskajewels! Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie. During the Credit.jpg|Garnet running with Minami, Aoi and Rinko during the ending. Surprised.jpg|Surprised! net_03.gif|Garnet after being awakened. ScreenShot009.jpg|Garnet looking at an upset Sapphie. GAURNEEET.PNG|Garnet looking in the mirror. GAWRNETZ.png|Garnet's new present. GARNET BOWS.PNG|Garnet touching her ribbon. GARNET IN BIKINI.png|Garnet in a bikini. GARNETS BATH.png|Garnet bathing in roses. GARNET IN MAGICLAND.png|Garnet flying in Jewelland. shower1.jpg|Garnet having a shower. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Garnet and Sango.jpg|Garnet & Sango casting magic. In the second season.jpg|Garnet in a bubble. tumblr_lkdu0x9Cqs1qc6xjro1_400.gif|Garnet spinning. (Animated) Jumping.jpg|Garnet jumping. ScreenShot004.jpg|Garnet posing. Garnet_is_scared.jpg|Garnet is scared. tumblr_mj0jxnacez1s5e5yko1_400.gif|Garnet dancing with Sapphie. (Animated) Garnet.jpg|Garnet sitting. Look at all of them.jpg|Garnet and the other Jewelpets. 45.jpg|Garnet. --.jpg|Garnet on Miria's shoulder. image0028.jpg|Garnet on Miria's head. Jewelpet Sunshine BrownGarnet.jpg|Turned brown by Labra. Tumblr lql24xAqA71qbg37io1 540.jpg|Garnet in an angel costume. tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o2_1280.jpg|Garnet in a plaid costume. tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o3_1280.jpg|Garnet in a pilot costume. tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o4_1280.jpg|Garnet in a China dress. tumblr_m32mubXh3M1r19ij5o1_500.gif|Garnet spinning. (Animated) tumblr_lzs50efrZE1qiutt0o1_1280.jpg|Garnet as a maid waitress. 48.jpg|Garnet was walking back to the hotel. 88.png|Garnet the waitress. 30.jpg|Baby Garnet. tumblr_lwvu23D9p61qbpriuo1_400.gif|Garnet's customers. (Animated) Look at us.jpg|Garnet in a Musical. 39.jpg|Garnet and her Jewel Pod. ep_292361_0.jpg|Garnet with lots of sliced cucumbers on her face. 098764532.jpg|Garnet next to a strawberry sundae. Garnet X Dian TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF.jpg|Garnet gets hugged by Dian. 1429493486351-0.png|Garnet , Peridot & Sapphie at the sea. snapshot20110929221356.jpg|Garnet the bad student!! Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! 51.jpg|Garnet on stage. tumblr_my3w0oJVeS1rni86yo1_500.gif|Happy Garnet. (Animated) tumblr_m8xnzelSDL1r19ij5o1_500.gif|Garnet in love. (Animated) tumblr_m8xnzelSDL1r19ij5o2_400.gif|Garnet loves catnip. (Animated) tumblr_mdw3jbmuJv1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Garnet jumping into the air. (Animated) tumblr_mf17k5ZAGc1rrv2z0o1_400.gif|Garnet's jewelflash! (Animated) tumblr_m3c65mU1uL1qzqefvo1_500.gif|Garnet in love. 2 (Animated) 29.jpg|Garnet is crazy about Blue Knight! 40.jpg|Blue Knight stroked Garnet's chin. 50.jpg|Garnet is thinking of a bat... lp.jpg|Garnet in a fight with Opal! 09.jpg|Garnet is worried. original.jpg|Garnet is having a bath. -=-=.png|Nervous Garnet. 33893cee.jpg|Garnet without her necklace. ScreenHunter_02Jul27145.gif|Garnet in a card. 1378476_10151960768066410_1495349913_n.jpg|Garnet wonders. KOHAKU IS ALRADY.jpg|Garnet being tricked by Evil Kohaku. POOR GARNET IS TRAPPED.jpg|Kohaku tricking Garnet. GARNETS FOOD.jpg|Garnet's meal. JewelpetKiraDeco7.jpg|Moody Garnet. 1359161820689.jpg|Garnet & Sapphie having hot-spring. 1361053339172.jpg|Garnet holded by Blue. Jewelpet Happiness 13748854499126.png|Garnet being hit on the head. 42e40105.jpg|Garnet with a Takoyaki. 60.jpg|Crying Garnet in a spotlight. 57.jpg|Prideful Garnet. 49.jpg|Garnet is pumped up! tumblr_mrq9z4yNK21qbgi6oo1_500.gif|Everybody is shocked! (Animated) 55.jpg|Garnet the proud cat! 33.jpg|Garnet is stirring something. 52.jpg|Garnet is overjoyed! 62.jpg|Garnet in the ending. 1385763100289.jpg|Garnet sparkles with hearts. c2875bed-s.jpg|Garnet is very mean!! jph45-0012.jpg|Garnet sowing a field. AttheArch_zpsf8089a71.jpg|Garnet holding a coffee filter. 9898.jpg|Relaxed Garnet. tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o1_540.jpg|Garnet posing. tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o2_400.jpg|Garnet posing. 2 tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o3_400.jpg|Garnet's pictures. tumblr_mnfca4Tb4Q1qiutt0o4_540.jpg|Garnet's pictures. 2 tumblr_n388clIDKS1t1x4h6o1_500.gif|Excited Garnet. (Animated) ++.jpg|Garnet in the second opening. jewelpet-happiness-5451-1.jpg|Garnet on the sofa. 867e242a.jpg|Unsatisfied Garnet. 1384563160249.jpg|Garnet gets hugged by Chiari. ef83d7fa.jpg|Garnet's paws are injured! f0026679_0405693.jpg|Garnet blushed. AttheArch_zps76e9a01e.jpg|Garnet with flowery eyes. 2f95ad15.jpg|Thrilled Garnet. jewelpet-hp49-18.jpg|Garnet breathing out a sprout of water. Lady Jewelpet 10 606 01.png|Garnet & Mizuki. 01 412 02.png|Garnet alongside Mizuki. 10 607 06.png|Garnet with Mizuki. 10277729 1392273491055038 5862274164303477462 n.jpg|Happy Garnet with the others. 47.jpg|Garnet along with some T-shirts. Ansdugi.png|Garnet's back. garnety.jpg|Garnet doesn't feel good after she takes a bite of her mushroom... 2_320_200.jpg|"Charming smile~" tumblr_n93vb2lTKV1rsghfro4_500.png|Garnet on Mizuki's hand. image0083.jpg|Garnet holding her Jewel Pod. i4F6C0Z.png|Sapphie & Garnet. 90.png|Garnet & Ruby. Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form tumblr_noj28wbvA81rqur4vo1_540.gif|Garnet with a microphone.(Animated) 65.jpg|Garnet in the opening. 66.jpg|Garnet was thrown out of the bag! JP76.gif|Garnet flies out from the wardrobe! (Animated) 20150517_1590253.jpg|Secret Agent Garnet!!! t02200293_0240032013314412354.jpg|Garnet on the sofa. Human Form CFKLj6JVEAAsLtq.jpg|Garnet casting her magic. tumblr_nohpguNvae1rsghfro1_500.gif|Garnet transforms!(Animated) tumblr_nppm68GheU1rsghfro1_500.gif|Flying Garnet.(Animated) tumblr_nogumwO9on1ss8ecbo1_1280.jpg|Saddened Garnet. 84171011bbc1140c9d54fafe225b6924.jpg|Garnet during the transformation. 17173299524_46b9160d59_m.jpg|Garnet looking herself at the mirror. Misc. Images contents03_30.gif|Garnet's in-game info. contents01_23.gif|Garnet in a Jewelpet Game. 41dKzaAeClL.jpg|Garnet fuzzy toy. Category:Image Gallery Category:Images Category:Anime Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Characters